


Present

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Military!Derek, present, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is doomed to spend this Christmas alone and he's absolutely dreading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

Stiles was sorting through a stack of drawings with his laptop open in front of him when the Skype ringer started going off. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses before clicking on the answer button. The face that popped up on the screen was exactly how Stiles had remembered it even if the grainy quality of the video made it hard to see the finer details. A smile appeared on the man’s face as soon as his side of the video cleared up.

“Hi.”

“Hi. What are you up to?”

“Nothing much. Just going through some of the pictures the class drew for me. I have no idea where I’m going to put them.”

“You’ve only been teaching for two years. How can you possibly be running out of space already?”

“I went a little overboard on the decorating. I didn’t leave much extra space.”

“I got the pictures you sent me of your classroom. It was quite impressive. How did you manage to do all of that by yourself?”

“It took me an entire weekend but I didn’t have anything else to do so I thought what the hell. The kids all seemed to like it.”

Derek let out a soft laugh. “Not surprising. All that glitter was probably the best thing they had seen in a while. I’m sure their parents really appreciate that.”

“Hush you. Their parents love me. They find me pleasant.”

“Sure they do.” Derek turned in his chair and yelled at someone off screen. “Sorry about that. One of the guys was being an asshole. So what are your plans for Christmas?”

“Oh, well. You know just… I’m thinking I’m just going to wing it. Do whatever.”

“Stiles.”

“I know. I know what you’re going to say but it’s hard. My birthday I could deal with. St. Patrick’s Day was super easy and I’m pretty sure I took celebrating it to a whole new level but it’s Christmas. Thanksgiving was hard enough to get through without you and now for the first time in my life I’m actually experiencing the Christmas blues.”

“You know I want to be home.”

“I know.”

“It’s my last tour. After this I’ve already got a job lined up for me in Beacon Hills. It’s only two more months.”

“I know but that doesn’t make it any easier.”

Derek gave Stiles a small smile then looked down at his watch. “My times almost up. Look we’ve already gotten through ten months. What’s two more?”

“You’re right. I’ll try to think up something to do on Christmas.”

“Good. Love you.”

“Love you too. Stay safe.”

“For you? Anything.”

* * *

 

Christmas Eve found Stiles lying down on his couch watching Christmas movies while he ideally spun his wedding band around his finger. It was a habit Stiles picked up during Derek’s first tour right after they were married and he had a tendency to do it while under stress. For instance, right now Stiles was stressed out because he had absolutely no plans for tomorrow and if he didn’t have plans then he’d spend the day wallowing which Derek would not be pleased about. Derek had made it very clear early on in their relationship that he didn’t want Stiles to spend all of his time worrying while he was away but that got kind of difficult sometimes considering Stiles had anxiety issues.

Of course Stiles had tried everything he could possibly think of to keep his word to Derek. The only problem was this time everyone seemed to already have plans thus eliminating any chances of Stiles finding someone to distract him like he normally would. His dad and Melissa had both decided to work on Christmas then celebrate together the next day. Scott and Allison were planning on going over to her dad’s house since he didn’t have anyone else to spend the day with. Lydia had just winked at him and that had been enough to convince Stiles he didn’t want to know. His friends from work (Kira, Boyd, and Erica) all had families of their own they would be spending Christmas with.

So Stiles had absolutely no one to spend Christmas with and staying curled up in bed all day was currently the number one thing on his to do list for tomorrow. He had considered baking cookies and taking them down to the station but he’d already done that five times this month and his dad was supposed to be on a diet. He’d also considered volunteering but everywhere he called was already brimming with volunteers and couldn’t possibly take on another. Stiles is pretty sure getting rejected by five charity organizations as a volunteer was officially the lowest point in his life.

Maybe he could just treat tomorrow like any other day. He could work on his lesson plan for next year while he watches the extended edition of The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. That would keep him nice and busy all day so he wouldn’t have time to think about the fact he’s spending Christmas alone. Derek couldn’t get mad at him if he spends his Christmas doing something productive right? Stiles is completely and royally screwed.

Stiles groaned at the sound of his phone going off. “Hello?”

“Stiles?”

“Yes?”

“Just wanted to make sure it was actually you son.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and pressed his phone against his ear with his shoulder so he could turn down the TV volume. “Who else would be answering my phone?”

“You can never be too sure.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. Is there something you wanted or is this a social call?”

“I was just wondering if you figured out what you’re going to do for Christmas yet.”

“Well I don’t have anything concrete but I’m thinking I’ll just do some work. Maybe watch a few movies. Nothing fancy or glamorous.”

“What about your work friends? Did you ask some of them?”

“Yes. It’s fine though. I was thinking about changing up my lesson plan anyways.” Stiles sighed and pulled one of the blankets from the back of the couch around his shoulders. “It’s not really a big deal. One Christmas alone isn’t going to kill me. Derek and I could always do a Christmas slash Valentine’s Day when he gets back.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure dad. I’ll call you and Melissa tomorrow. Love you dad.”

“Love you.”

* * *

 

Stiles went to bed late in the hopes he would end up sleeping at least half of Christmas Day away but he body decided to wake him up early. With a groan Stiles rolled out of bed and stumbled his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He debated getting dressed while he was on a roll but what was the point of getting dressed if he wouldn’t be going anywhere? Stiles started to make his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee when he tripped over a bag that had been left out in the hallway.

“Derek what have I told you about leaving your bag out in the open? There’s a reason we have a hall closet.”

Stiles picked up the bag and moved it into the closet before continuing on his way to kitchen for the coffee he so desperately needed. His body was set on autopilot as he made his way around the kitchen until a cup of steaming hot coffee was held in his hands. It took two sips of coffee to realize he had tripped over a bag in the hallway that he hadn’t put there. Stiles quickly put down his cup and went to open the hall closet door to make sure he hadn’t been imagining things. A duffle bag was in fact sitting innocently on the floor. A duffle bag that Stiles hadn’t seen in ten months.

The sound of a throat being cleared behind him made Stiles whip around until he came face to face with the person who had made the noise. A strangled sob ripped its way out of Stiles’s throat at the sight of Derek leaning casually in the doorway to the living room. Without a second thought Stiles ran down the hallway and launched himself at Derek who easily caught the two legs that wrapped around his waist.

“Oh, my god. You’re home. You’re actually home. I’m not just imagining things or sleeping right? You’re actually here.”

“You’re not imagining things or dreaming.”

“But… You said you wouldn’t make it home for Christmas. How?”

“The guys in my unit always read the letters you send me. One of the newer guys was supposed to have Christmas off but he doesn’t have any family to go home to and his tour ends in a few weeks so he offered to stay in my place. We talked to one of our superiors and they agreed to it. Said it their Christmas present to you.”

“You let them read my letters?”

Derek laughed at adjusted his grip on Stiles. “Whittemore used to steal them from me but I’ve kind of given up on keeping them from taking them.”

“Well I’m glad they do or you wouldn’t be home right now.” Stiles took Derek’s face in his hands and leaned in for a long, slow kiss. “So who’s the person I’ll be sending cookies to from now until the end of time?”

“The kid’s name is Lahey.”

“Isaac?”

Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You know him?”

“My dad brought him in one day after someone called in about screaming next door. His dad had been abusing him for years. I sat with him while they booked his dad.”

“Guess this was his way of saying thank you.”

“He’ll be receiving cookies forever for giving me the best Christmas gift imaginable.”

“I’ll make sure to warn him.”

“Good but for right now you’re obligated to do whatever I want. You’re my present and I want to play.”

“Sorry for forgetting the bow.”

“No problem. The real problem is this packaging.” Stiles pulled at the collar of Derek’s uniform. “I have to get rid of it first.”

“Of course.”

Stiles laughed and used his hold on Derek’s shirt to pull him in for a searing kiss. “I freaking love Christmas.”


End file.
